


【燃晚】塑魂（十一）

by lanyangyang



Category: BL - Fandom, 二哈和他的白猫师尊, 燃晚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyangyang/pseuds/lanyangyang
Summary: ooc预警、婴儿车、长篇一段





	【燃晚】塑魂（十一）

楚晚宁脑中盘旋着无数个设想，却推算不出一个合理的可能性。楚晚宁忍痛自顾思考，本就昏沉的脑子丝毫没有察觉对面那人的异样。  
“你这又是什么毛病！你又想离开本座吗？你又要自杀？是不是本座近来太惯着你了，让你不知道自己是谁了！”踏仙君抓着楚晚宁的十指已然深深嵌进楚晚宁瘦弱的肩膀，一双瞳孔骤缩的眼睛上爬满了猩红的血丝。  
钻心的疼痛让楚晚宁浑身不受控制地颤抖起来，因发热而昏沉的脑子也在刺痛清醒，不知道墨燃为什么会用上“又”，但是楚晚宁也能够隐隐感觉到事情正在向糟糕的方向发展，于是咬牙想要解释  
“墨燃，我没有想要自……”  
“啪！”  
不等楚晚宁说完，踏仙君便甩上了一个巴掌在了楚晚宁脸上，  
虚弱的身子受力直直向床上倒去，楚晚宁的脑袋没有任何冲力磕在了坚硬的床板上，血腥味在唇齿间散开，耳中嗡嗡作响，竟一时动弹不了。  
自己的解释是墨燃最不屑于听到的不是吗？楚晚宁，你为何还会执迷不悟？剧烈的痛感传遍四肢百骸，楚晚宁只能闭着眼躺在床上急促地喘息。  
“楚晚宁？楚妃？”踏仙君用无比戏谑的语气轻佻地吐出这两个让楚晚宁有如遭雷击一般恶毒的两个字。  
踏仙君用手向上挑起楚晚宁的下巴，无不恶意地用嘴唇轻擦过楚晚宁耳朵上猩红的耳钉，贴着敏感的脖颈喷散着灼热的鼻息，引得楚晚宁一阵颤栗。  
如此暧昧的动作开口却又是冷彻骨髓的嘲讽：“你给本座记住，你这辈子都是本座的楚妃，不是什么解救天下苍生的晚夜玉衡楚宗师，你只能是本座的！别再想着从本座身边逃走！”  
楚晚宁倒在床上，病痛让他浑身瘫软，被踏仙君捏着下巴被迫保持着一个高高昂起头的姿势，让他几乎喘不上气来，浑身的疼痛让他更没有半点反抗的能力，被踏仙君粗暴地拽着胳膊翻转身体，直面对上踏仙君偏执阴沉的眼眸，

楚晚宁万分熟悉这样的动作，这样的表情，因此在下一秒被踏仙君毫不留情的贯穿的时候，也能够在身体痛到绷直痉挛时，咬紧下唇没有让自己发出一丝声音。  
但是踏仙君显然对楚妃的反应十分不满意，下身的性器被紧致的肠肉狠狠的裹在里面，让他头皮发麻的快感汹涌而上，楚晚宁又在道貌岸然地装模作样，明明爽的不得了，却还当自己是那高高在上的楚宗师，踏仙君最是讨厌这般模样的楚妃。  
于是直接抬起楚晚宁修长的大腿架在自己肩上，一手狠狠掐住楚晚宁劲瘦柔软的腰往下按，直直捣向最深处，另一手扶上楚晚宁的玉茎，不轻不重的一下一下套弄。  
踏仙君太熟悉这具身体了，身下这个被他天天操到下不了别床的男人，轻而易举地就能找到楚晚宁最敏感的那根麻筋，在楚晚宁毫无防备之下，直捣而上，  
“唔，别……”楚晚宁鲜血淋漓的嘴唇中禁不住还是被撬开一丝裂缝。  
“别什么？别停嘛？楚妃。”  
“闭嘴！”  
一只手乘着楚晚宁开口的档，快速地压进楚晚宁口中，三指在口中搅拌抽插，模仿着性交的频率。一面还在疯狂地朝着楚晚宁的敏感点狠命抽插，  
楚晚宁呼吸急促，脸色绯红，敏感点的冲刺让他无法自制地溢出呻吟，  
“啊…哈……”  
听到自己粗重的呻吟，楚晚宁摇着头忍不住抬起手，想要咬住皓白的手腕来堵住羞耻的声音。  
但墨燃怎会让他如愿，一把抓住楚晚宁的手腕压在头顶，一面把楚晚宁侧身压在自己身下去顶弄，这样就刚好可以顶到楚晚宁最受不了的位置。  
楚晚宁感到墨燃火热的性器以一个极为刁钻的角度更深更快的冲击到自己的敏感点，猝不及防地发出一声闷哼，挺立的欲望刚要泄出，却被一只大手牢牢禁锢住，快感似电流般席卷全身却不得发泄，楚晚宁简直要崩溃了。  
“啊，啊……墨燃……让我…让我射……”  
被墨燃狂风暴雨又快又狠地抽插，又被限制了欲望，饶是楚晚宁这般隐忍，也终究被欲望吞噬了理智。  
“再等等，晚宁……晚宁，再等等，”墨燃伸出舌头轻轻吮吸着楚晚宁白皙的耳根，“再等等，跟我一起，晚宁”，说完又去亲吻楚晚宁的脖颈，咬上性感脆弱的喉结，浓重灼热带着兽欲的气息不断喷洒在脖颈上，引的楚晚宁本就脆弱的神经终是崩断，与墨燃一同坠入这场翻天覆地的性事……

直到墨燃低吼着精准无误地射在楚晚宁最深处，浓重的爱液一股股喷洒在脆弱的内壁上，激的楚晚宁绷直了身体不住痉挛，生理性的泪水蜿蜒而下，被墨燃轻柔地揽在怀里，一遍又一遍地亲吻脸颊和眼尾薄红。  
“晚宁，晚宁……”  
“晚宁，不要离开我了好不好？”  
“晚宁，我爱你，我…”

楚晚宁突然僵住了，不能相信自己听到了什么？方才还在施暴的人这会又如此温声细语，甚至…  
踏仙君自己也愣了一瞬，他也不清楚为什么自己要说爱楚晚宁，他爱的人明明是……  
是谁？  
是……  
踏仙君觉得自己头痛的不得了，根本想不起心中白月光的任何印象，脑子里全是楚晚宁在他身下动情的模样，

镜外  
巫灵衍表情黑的跟锅底一样……  
她确确实实看到了楚晚宁体内浮现出的一缕金光，真是见鬼了，怎么是……这么完成转换的呢！我居然相信踏狗子改了，呸，狗改不了吃屎。

老巫医神神秘秘地凑到巫跖身边，小声问道：“大巫祝怎么了？一脸被人欠了二五八万的样子。”

巫跖和小木涯已经变成连体婴灵力接着灵力打着坐，抬眼望了一眼八卦老头，又齐齐低下眼懒得解释。


End file.
